


Checking you out

by MissMcfoxlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcfoxlin/pseuds/MissMcfoxlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is injured and use a library service</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking you out

**Author's Note:**

> -English is not my first language so pardon the errors.  
> -Thanks for reading my fic!

" Booooooring! "

" Listen, son! I did your laundry and I'm folding it. Can you let me watch my program? "

" But mom, The Young and the Restless is boring! "

" Nobody's forcing you to stay in front of the tv! "

" But I don't know what to do! "

She sighed " Rhett, you're not five anymore! You're a grown man now... "

" Yeah... A man with two broken legs confined to a wheelchair... "

" It's just for a few weeks. "

It was his turn to sigh " I know... "

 

Rhett was constantly reminding himself he sould have accepted to sleep on his friend's couch but he preferred to sleep in his own bed. He remembered getting behind the wheel of his car... And waking up in an hospital bed. There, he learnt that he was involved in a car accident with a drunk driver. He was lucky in a certain way, he just had his legs broken... Badly broken but the prognosis was good. He would have to undergo physical therapy and probably walk with a stick for a certain time but eventually his legs would completely heal.

 

" Wake up, Rhett! "

He sat straight in his chair " Huh...I'm not sleeping! "

" Of course not! » His mother laughed «You've been snoring for the last half hour! "

" Oh, huh... What do you want? "

" I'm going home. Do you need something? "

" No, thanks. I'll probably watch tv tonight. "

" Oh, I wanted to tell you... You know my friend Donna? "

" ...No... " he said, with a confused look on his face.

" Yes you do! You just don't remember! Anyway, last year, Donna was sick and she was stuck at her home. "

" ...Okay... " he answered, unsure where she was coming from.

" I don't know all the details but someone from the library brought her books, she read them and the person came back and brought her new ones.  Since you like to read, you should try it. "

" Yes, maybe... I don't know... "

" Do wathever you want but I really gotta go. Your father's waiting for me. "

" Okay. Thank you for your help! "

" Nothing's too good for my son! Bye, bye! See you tomorrow! "

 

Having nothing to lose, Rhett called the nearest library to gather some information and he talked with a certain Mary. She told him someone could come at his house tomorrow and bring him some books he might like. The following weeks, he would just have to send an email with the titles he wanted to read and they would be delivered at his home. The next day, he was still watching tv when his mom arrived.

" Hi son! "

" Hi, mom! "

" I met someone in your driveway! "

" Who? "

A tall man... Well, everybody was tall for him since he was always sitting. He was not used to it. A tall and slim man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes came to him and reached out to shake his hand. " Hi, I'm Link. I work at the library and I brought you some books. "

_Oh gosh, he's cute!_

" Oh wow! I thought you were coming later this afternoon. You're fast! "

" Well, we do as best as we can. "

" And I appreciate it. Do you want something to drink? We could talk a little!"

_What!? What am I saying?_

" No thanks. I don't have time for this this morning... But maybe next week? "

" Yes, it would be nice. I don't see a lot of people these days.And I'll try not to be in pajama pants next week! "

_You'd better shut up, boy, or he might never come back!_

" No, it's okay. I understand it. Well, see you next week! "  

 

When Link left, Rhett saw his mother looking at him with a smirk on her face.

" What!? " he snapped at her.

" Oh, nothing! I just think he's a handsome man... "

" Oh, huh... I don't know... " Rhett said feigning ignorance.

" Right... " she said, rolling her eyes.

 

Rhett took a look at the books Link had brought him. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Princess Bride and What If?: Serious Scientific Answers to Absurd Hypothetical Questions. That Link has some good tastes! Finally, he had something else to do than watching tv or surfing the web. He read the books in his backyard, wrapped in a blanket under the sunny autumn skies. He then hurried to look the online catalog of the library. He chose the next books he wanted to read and waited for the next Thursday, the day which Link was supposed to come back with the delivery.

 

On Thursday morning, he asked his mother to help him get dressed.

" But why? You're good with your pajama pants. "

" No. I'm tired of being in pajamas... And someone's coming today. "

" Oh, you're waiting someone! You should have told me sooner! Is it someone I know? "

" Yes, no... Well, the guy from the library's supposed to bring me some books. "

" Oh yes, the cute guy! We better get you dressed as fast as possible, then! "

" Mom... " He didn't want to explain himself and she was kind enough to help him so he gave up. " Thank you. "

 

With the help of his mother, he finally was able to put some old shorts on and a turquoise V-neck. From the living room window, he could see his driveway but the people outside could'nt see him. It was the perfect spot to wait for Link. He watched some tv shows while waiting. He waited, and waited, and waited... By 4 pm, he was ready to give up when he saw a car pulling into his driveway. He watched Link stepping out of his car and coming to the front door. His mom opened the door and took the opportunity to leave the men alone.

" Hey! "

" Hey! Sorry for being late. Last week, you invited me to take a coffee so I moved our appointment. I wanted it to be the last place I'd go today. I even had time to stop by the Starbucks and buy coffee! " Link handed him one cup " I didn't know what you like so I just took a black coffee. There are little milk cups and some sugar packets also if you need it. "

" It's perfect, man, thank you! " Rhett said with a big smile " Do you wanna take a seat? I mean.. Do you have time for this? "

" Of course! " Link said while sitting in the armchair

 

They took a few sips of coffee silently.

 

" So.. " Rhett began. " Your job is to deliver books to people? "

" No. Actually I'm a librarian but when my mom got sick, I brought her books every week. She told it to her friends and they wanted me to bring them books too. I decided to set up a program where people unable to leave their house would be able to suscribe and choose exactly what they want from our catalog. "

" And you still deliver the books! "

" I like when things are in motion. I can get out a little bit and meet new people... like you. " Link said, his cheeks turning red. " And you, what do you do when your legs are not in plaster? "

" I'm an engineer. I work on the water supply system of the city. "

" Oh cool! Well kinda... "

Rhett laughed « You can say it, it's pretty boring! I can't see myself doing this my whole life. "

" And what woud you like to do? "

Rhett tought for a few seconds. " I don't really know. I like working on videos, entertaining people... Maybe someday I'll figure it out. "

 

They talked for an hour or so, the conversation flowing easily.

 

" Oh no! It's already quarter past five and I have a dinner at five thirty!" Link was getting up and gathering his stuff.

" You can tell your wife that you had to explain a lot of things to me and it's my fault if you're late. "

" No, it's my father's birthday and I take him out for dinner. He doesn't like when people are late. He's probably gonna be grumpy all night long. " Link laughed, a little embarassed. " And I don't have a wife... or kids for that matter. Not that I don't want kids but my boyfriend left me a few months ago and I don't feel like doing it alone and... Oh gosh! Scuse me! I can't stop saying stupid things when I'm stressed out! "

It was Rhett's turn to laugh " It's ok, buddy, take it easy! "

" Yeah, you're right. " Link sighed.

" How much do I owe you for the coffee? "

" Nothing, it's on me! See you next week? "

" I count on you, Link! See you next week! "

 

When he saw Link leaving in his car, he couldn't help but smile. « Thank God, he's single! » Link came back to Rhett's house every week with a bunch of books and coffee. Thursday was the hilight of the week for the both of them. They enjoyed their conversations a lot and it was like if they knew each other for ages.

 

Rhett didn't know what Link was feeling but he wished he was able to take him out on a date. He was a pretty confident guy but when it came to love, it's like he didn't know what to do, what to say... It's so easy to be taken for an idiot. He was shy but he was also proud and sometimes, it makes a bad combo...

 

Then came the day when he had his casts removed. He could use crutches and he was feeling so free after all the time he spent sitting. His legs still hurt but at least, he could go wherever he wanted, at least, in his house and near his home. He had to see doctors and specialists pretty often but he was able to go back to work since it was just a 2-minute walk from his house...or a 5-minute walk if you use crutches. He returned to his former life but something was missing.

 

He tried to forget Link. It was easier than trying to come with something brilliant to impress him. And there are a lot of guys like Link after all, isn't it? After a few dates, he discovered that Link was the only one of its kind. Being 6'7, Rhett wanted a tall guy. He wanted to be able to have funny but intelligent discussions, feeling that he was fully heard and cared for. He had to face the fact : he loved Link and no other man. He sat for a long time thinking about what he could do to declare his feelings to Link... And he thought of something he was hoping could work.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On a Friday morning, Link was working on the acquisition of the books for the youth sector when his office phone rang.

" Mythical Library, Charles Neal, librarian. How may I help you? "

" Charles, it's Mary. Someone here would like to see you. "

" Ok, huh... Does the person need something? Maybe a library technician could help? "

" Wait a minute, I'll ask him. "

He heard Mary talking with the person but he couldn't understand the answer.

" Charles? He wants to talk to you personnally. "

Link sighed, annoyed. " Okay, can you lead him to my office? I hope he doesn't want to complain about some books he wants us to withdraw from the collection. "

" I... don't think so... "

" Sorry Mary. I'm just a bit tired. Bring him over, I promise I'll be nice! "

She laughed " Thank you! See you in a few minutes! "

 

Link waited for his visitor to arrive. It was unusually long so he thought the person decided to give up. He was going back to work when Mary knocked on his door.

He smiled at her " Hey Mary! "

" Hi! I bring visit for you! " She stepped out of the door to let the person come in the office. " Have a nice day, sir! "

" Thank you! Have a nice day too! "

 

A man on crutches walked into his office. It took Link a few seconds to recognize him.

" Rhett! "

" Hi, huh, Charles! I had to describe you to the woman downstair. She didn't know any Link. "

" Oh yeah... My real name is Charles Lincoln Neal III. It sounds a bit pompous so I prefer to go by Link. In fact, I use my real name just in here. "

" It's okay! » Rhett said with a sweet smile « How are you? "

" I'm fine! And you? I almost didn't recognize you! Every time I saw you, you were sitting. You should sit by the way. I wouldn't want you to push yourself too hard. "

" Eh, I'm not that fragile! I'm a big man, you know! " Rhett sat on the chair in front of Link's desk. " You have a nice office! It's way better than my cubicle at work! "

" Yes, it's a nice place. I like it a lot. So, what can I do for you? "

" Huh, I was wondering if you could help me find a book. "

" Probably. You didn't want Mary to help you? "

" No... It's a bit, huh.. private. "

" Oh. What is the title of this book. I'll check in the catalog. "

 

Rhett handed Link a piece of paper on which he could read : How to make a librarian fall in love with you?

 

Link closed his eyes and sighed. " I'm sorry Rhett, I can't help you. "

" Okay.. I guess I'd better go then. "

Link got up and closed the door.

" No. Stay, please. " He sat on the other chair in front of his desk, just next to Rhett. " Firstly, I can't help you because this book doesn't exist. Secondly, I can't help you because I can't afford to take a chance that you make another librarian fall for you. "

Rhett frowned " Another librarian? Do you mean that you... " He looked Link in the eyes " You fell for me? "

" Yes. Why do you think I bought all those coffees and I stayed with you every week? "

" Because you were nice? "

" No! Well, I'm nice but I don't do it with every customers." He knelt between Rhett legs and put his hands on the armschair. " Just with the cute ones. "

" Oh, you think I'm cute! "

" Yes, you are! I'd like to touch you but I don't wanna hurt you. "

" You won't. "

" In this case... " Link put a hand on Rhett's thigh and another on his nape. He put his mouth near Rhett's ear and whispered " I'd like to do this. " He put his lips on the other man lips.

Passion grew fast and Rhett put his hand in Link's hair pulling him closer. Link broke the kiss to breathe and Rhett hugged him. He put his head against the tall man torso and stayed comfortably there. " I missed you so much! "

" You know where I live. "

" And you know where I work. "

" Yes. And where do you think I am, dude? "

" Oh. Right. "

They laughed, still embracing each other.

" What time is it? " Link looked at Rhett's watch. " It's a quarter to eleven. I have a meeting at eleven but we still have fifteen minutes... If you want! "

" I'd love to continue this... But I messed up your hair! "

" I don't care, kiss me! "

Rhett laughed and took his time to look at Link. " Wow! Someone's eager! "

" Sorry, I got carried away... Only, for the past weeks, I was always thinking of you and I can finally see you... And touch you... "

Link was looking at the floor, too shy to look at Rhett when a finger lifted his chin. « Link, it's okay. I feel the same. »

He pulled Link on his knees and kissed him hard. Link, seizing his opportunity, straddled Rhett's thighs, careful not to hurt his legs. He put his arms around Rhett's neck and kissed him again. Rhett moaned louder than he would have liked to. Link kissed his cheeks, his chin and began nibbling his neck. Rhett lifted Link's shirt a little and felt the warm and soft skin of his back and his ribs. He pinched his nipples, making Link gasped.

" Do you want me to stop? " asked Rhett, upset.

" God, no! But I think we should anyway. " He got up and gestured at the obvious bulge in his pants. " I can't go to the meeting like this! "

Rhett looked at his own crotch " And I don't wanna leave with a boner neither. "

" Okay. Let's chill out for a few minutes. "

" Good idea. "

They went silent, taking their time to calm down.

" I was thinking... " Link began " What would you say if I picked you up after work and I took you home with me? We could order pizza. "

" And talk about us? "

" Of course. " Link stood up. " I really got to go but I guess you still can't drive. Do you want me to call a taxi for you? "

" Yes, please. "

Rhett got up from his chair and grabbed his crutches. He began to think while waiting for Link to end the call. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt hands on his hips.

" The cab's gonna be here in 10 minutes. " Link informed him " Why are you smiling? "

" I'm glad you were interested too. " Rhett embraced Link " I even had a pick up line for you! "

" Oh no! I'm sure I know what it is. "

" Are you a book?"

Link winced " Argh.. Stop! I knew it was this one! "

But Rhett continued anyway " Because I'm checking you out! "

" So cheesy! I'm happy I got to know you before you said that because I don't think you'd have seduced me!"

Rhett lowered his voice, almost whispering " Do you think I can seduce you by touching your mouth with mine? "

" Maybe but we don't have time...Oh screw it! Kiss me again! "

" You can't resist me! "

" No. I can't. "

 

They kissed again and Rhett went to take his taxi. Link, still in his office, gathered all the documents he needed for his meeting. The paper Rhett had gave him earlier was still on his desk. He decided to place it under the plastic sheet of his desk calendar to see it everyday. As he was doing it, he noticed something was written on the back : Rhett's phone number. He decided he could be two minutes late, he needed to do something.

 

Rhett was talking with the taxi driver when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the text he had just received : _You know, I'd let you check me out anytime you want. ;)_

 

He smiled. Life was good.


End file.
